The Switch
by Stylized Keyboard
Summary: Meet Emma Jemmings, he hyper active, over excitable, slightly annoying, 14 year old from Florida. Meet Jessie from Team Rocket, the fashion forward, easily angered female Team Rocket Member. These two are connected, though they don't know it yet. And their connection may be deadly. They switch lives, one fateful day, and now they have to race to get back into their own bodies.
1. Chapter 1

The Switch

Meet Emma, the overexcitable, extremely hyper 14 year old from Tennessee.

Meet Jessie, the fashion forward, easily angered, fiery member of Team Rocket.

These two are connected, though they don't know it yet. And when fate comes a knocking, and switches them out for each other, they've got to quickly learn to cope with their new surroundings, no matter how crazy or weird things may get. And, with Emma's family, or James and Meowth, that's pretty weird.

Unknown to them, the fores of nature are working, in secret, towards a goal unknown to anyone. And these two are involved in it more than you'd think.

A/N Hey guys... I know, I know, you all hate me for not uploading new chapters to Into the Pokemon World... But I have good reason not to! My computer deleted it...twice... So I had to rewrite it twice, and neither of the remakes were as good as the original. But then I had an inspiration. What if a normal(Or in her case hyper) girl from the real world, and Jessie from the Pokemon world, were to somehow switch lives? How would they react? I thought about this and I just had to get it down on paper... So here it is! Please read and review, and this time, I promise to update every Monday, if my computer will let me... It's really old, from 2007, so it's really slow... Unfortunately. Also, if I get any information on the games or anything wrong, just tell me... I haven't played Pokemon Gold in forever, and some of the details have gone a little hazy, like the region and whatnot. Also, this is set in the Johto seasons, so 3-5. This is just the prolouge, btw, so it will be shorter than the other chapters. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

************************LINE BREAK OF DOOM**************************

Prologue

Emma Jennings sat in her room, playing Pokemon Gold version on her Nintendo Dsi with an attentiveness like no other. This was her favorite game, after all, and though she had won it multiple times, it still held that magic every time you won a gym battle or beat a wild Pokemon. It was her first Pokemon game, after all.

"Yes!" She proclaimed to the empty room, pumping her fist into the air as she beat the gym leader. Shaking her golden blond curls out of her eyes, she continued on the path towards her pixelly victory.

Her team on the game consisted of a Ninetales, an Arcanine, a Kadabra, a Golem, and two Pidgeots, one shiny and one normal. Her Arcanine had just beaten the steel-type gym leader, Jasmine, and, even though it was a bunch of pixels, she loved it anyway, and was very proud of it. Just like with all of her Pokemon.

"Emma! Time for dinner!" Came a yell from the room below. Emma looked up from route 36, and realized that she had been playing for more than 3 hours.

"Oh no!" She groaned. She had a pile of homework she still had to do. She gazed forlornly at the mahogany desk and reading light over in the corner... Goodbye sleep...

"Emma! Come on!" Her mom yelled again.

"Coming!" She yelled, crossing the room in one long stride, opening her black door, gazing longingly once more at the Nintendo, then left the room.

************************************Line Break***************************

"Argh! How did that twerp beat us again?" Raged Jessie of Team Rocket, pacing back and forth in front of her two terrified teammates in the forest.

"Uh..." Meowth spoke up quietly. "Didn't da twoip's Pikachu thunderbolt us?" He asked innocently. Jessie whipped around, her long locks whipping poor James across the face and shooting him down.

"Shut up Meowth! It was rhetorical!" She screamed at him. He cowered, shivering in fear.

"Why, why, WHY, is he so powerful? How can he defeat the upper-ups of Team Rocket so easily. HOW?" She questioned her still cowering teammates.

"Well..." James trailed off at the glare being sent his way.

"What is it? Go on!" She yelled, a little louder than intended, causing nearby Pidgey to fly out of their nests in fear.

"Um... The twerp usually has some Pokemon we aren't prepared for... Take his Bayleef for instance. We weren't prepared for all of his Pokemon, and therefor he found our weakness. We need some sort of mecha that can take anything from water to leaves to electricity." He reasoned. Jessie thought for a moment, and James, taking this in stride, continued.

"Of course, we usually don't have enough money to get something like that. What we need to do is get a job, and then do a good job, and ignore anything else. We then save up enough for our mega mecha, and we win!" He shouted. Jessie sat down for a moment, then jumped back up.

"Yes! Of course! It's so simple, I'm so glad I thought of it!" She shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Actually..." James started, but trailed off at the look Jessie was giving him.

'Yeah! Dat twoip won't know what hit 'em!" Meowth shouted, jumping up. The threesome shared a fist bump, then got to work on their plans.

******************************Line Break*********************************

A/N SO what did you think? Should I continue? Oh, also, there may be a slight delay in the update, sometimes updates will come on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of Monday. I'll try to update often, but I might not be able to. I have good reason though! I'm sorta writing a book... And I need proofreaders! Anyone interested will PM me, and the reward will be a free copy... It's an Ebook, sold on Barnes and Noble once it's done, I have 7 chapters so far... So anyway, just wanted to let it be known that updates might be slow... OK? Remember, Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! And apply, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch

Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys... I already had this one ready so I figured I'd upload it a bit early. My internet went out last night, so I had a ton of time to write while my parents yelled at the company. Good thing I have downloaded music! Anyway, in this chapter, we'll actually see the switch occur, plus some funny things in between. So read, and as always, review! Oh, and also, Alex, from Into the Pokemon World, is in this, so that all of my stories tie into one another at one point, as long as they're in the same fandom.

I don't own Pokemon... The person with that happy power is somewhere in Japan, sipping sodas...

********************************Line Break*******************************

Last night, for lack of a better word, had been horrible. Emma had stayed up past 5 AM to get her work done (Stupid teachers), hadn't slept more than an hour, and now was facing her end of term social studies test, and she couldn't remember Jamestown from Plymouth. She was going to fail for sure, and that would mean... Dun dun DUN!... Summer school! Now, she was tuck on the school bus for ten minutes, trying ti study, surrounded by elephants, pretty much.

"Asians came to America through walking... On a land bridge..." She muttered on the bus. A yell rang out from behind, coming from the loud, mean kids, and she cringed. She might as well be studying in a cage full of lions for all the good it was doing. She was inexplicably doomed.

"Hey! Nerd! Nyeerd!" Yelled the head of the boys posse, James. Despite his name, he was nothing like the anime character. He was mean, ruthless, basically Jessie's mind in James' body. With brown hair and blue eyes like ice. He called Emma a nerd because of her open love of Pokemon, even though in second grade he had come to school wearing nothing but a pair of tighty-whities and a smear of grape jelly on his face.

"Hey! Hey nerd! Look! A Pikachu!" He yelled at her.

"Leave me alone, James..." She said, looking him right in the eyes. If there was one thing she had learned from marathoning the entire Pokemon series all night, was to never back down from a problem. Face it head on, and even if you lose, you'll be better off, at least in bravery terms.

"Ooooh, the nerd thinks she can stop me! I'm so scawed!" He cried out to everyone on the bus.

"Says the guys who collects My Little Pony trading cards..." She yelled. He reddened considerably, glaring daggers at her

"I was six! What do you expect?" He cried, his voice faltering slightly, getting higher pitched.

"Not a brony, that's for sure!" She yelled. He reddened even more, if that was even possible.

"I'm not a brony!" He yelled, his voice cracking. Emma smirked, laughing inwardly at his reddened feature, then sat back down, enjoying the hushed effect of defeating their "fearless leader". Of course, the moment it stopped, it started again. Kids yelling, screaming as their lunch money was taken, or as they gained new boyfriends as they shed the old. Emma sighed, covering her face with her hands. That was when it started.

The moment Emma closed her eyes, she felt this weird disturbance, almost as if she was being transported. The sounds of the bus became strangely hushed, as if she were hearing them from another room. In front of her closed eyes, she saw a glimpse of a green forest, and a swish of red hair in front of her eyes.

As soon as it had started, it stopped. The sounds of the bus came back full blat, and she covered her ears, cringing slightly.

"I must have fallen asleep..." She muttered, trying to make sense of the strange occurrence. Even though no one had fallen asleep on this bus in 50 years, so the rumors said.

The bus screeched to a sudden halt, and students began to file off, some still talking, others laughing, and one... Was he crying? Emma didn't know.

Emma gazed out of the window at the brick building she had become accustomed to calling "Torture central". It was a simple building, with two floors, one for the 6th graders, and one for the 7th and 8th graders. Emma used to belong on the first floor, with it's huge library and forgiving, even nice, teachers. Now she was on level two, with the bosses, the Elite 4, in it's bowels.

Her first period, Science, was with Mrs. Manson, who wasn't so bad. She used to teach kindergarten, so she was very nice and forgiving, just like Emma's old teachers.

Then came Mr. Dobson, and his LA. He was as ruthless and cold hearted as Giovanni. Times two. He used to be an army general... So it pretty much speaks for itself.

After that was third period, which was social studies with Mrs. Grandeur. Her name said it all. She would waltz into class wearing pilgrim clothes or Roman togas, depending on what they were studying. Emma loved that class.

Then came lunch. They got lunch early because the 6th graders were later in the day. Lunch for Emma consisted of throwing out the soggy PBJ in her lunchbox, wolfing down the slice of chocolate cake, and getting a grilled cheese from the vending machine. Then she would drink two soda's and get off to 5th period.

Fifth was reading class, which was totally boring, Her teacher was Mr. Boggs, and he was old... Like, really old. Saggy skin, liver spots on his liver spots, that kind of thing. He loved the classics. Little Women, The Adventures of Huck Finn, if it was written before the 19th century, he loves it. Emma liked Little Women. That was about it. SHe kept wishing for that day to be the day he would bring in Harry Potter, or, did she even dare, Pokemon. It never happened, of course.

Then came 6th, with Ms. Harper. She taught art, and Emma liked that class a lot. Harper, as the class called her, would bring in these awesome art projects, involving paint and glue and, most of all, glitter. Ms. Harper loved glitter. What was awesome about her class was that she had a half hour of every class set aside for free draw, and you could use any supply you wanted. Emma had drawn so many Pokemon, Ms. Harper could have wallpapered the gym with them.

After that was gym. An hour of running around in a sweaty, armpit scented place? No thanks. Unfortunately, Emma didn't have a choice. Spending a half hour in the locker room getting dressed, then doing push ups with Mrs. Jerimah, who had this oddball idea that fun was doing 100 push ups,on the wall, barefoot. Yes, it was weird. Yes, it was grueling. Yes, it was horrible. No, Emma couldn't back out. Mrs. Jerimah would make her do it with a broken leg.

Then was last period, Music. Emma loved music, with Mr. Ugondo. It was an hour and a half of being able to make whatever you wanted out of any of the expansive list of instruments in that room. Emma played piano, so she could always be found playing Pokemon melodies in there, while her fellow Pokemon worshipper, Alex, danced around calling out the names of her favorites. Most of the time it was grass types.

Of course, Emma couldn't get to Music until she got through that test... Which was now. She sat in that stuffy, old, annoying room, with Mrs. Grandeur sitting behind her desk, watching them all imperiously like a hawk watching a baby mouse.

The test was half over, and yet Emma wasn't sure of any of her answers. Was it Columbus, or the Asians, or maybe the Vikings, who found America first? Who was it named after, again? Emma had no memory for these things. Not when she had to memorize the Pokedex's!

She reached the last question a half hour later, and was relieved. It was covering the "cartoon's of the ages" period they had had. Mrs. Grandeur had came to school dressed as Ash Ketchum the day they had learned about the nineties. And Emma was the only one who knew what she was dressed as... Pitiful.

The question was, "What is the name of the popular nineties video game?" That could be many things, but she settled on Mario Bros.

"Hand in your papers" Said Mrs. Grandeur with her southern drawl. That was another good thing about her. Her voice would send you into a calm mindset, especially before tests. Emma stood up, and handed her paper to Mrs. Grandeur.

'Well..' She thought. 'That was easier than I thought it would be' She began to walk to lunch. Then it happened again. She stopped to get a drink of water from the water fountain, and blacked out suddenly, slumping against the wall of the bathroom.

She heard voices, familiar voices, like she had known these people. She saw the same forest, but this time, she saw clearly someone in front of her. It was James. Not mean, jerky, annoying James, but the cartoon character... From Team Rocket. He as motioning towards something, then he turned to Emma herself. Emma could hear what he was saying, but just barely.

"Oh, and Jess, Mr. Marken told me to wash the dishes, so I'll be in the kitchen tonight. Jess?" He said, looking confused. It seemed that Emma was seeing through Jessie!

Emma flashed back into reality, gasping like a fish out of water. She saw concerned faces around her, but as soon as she had come back, she slipped out of reality again. She got a feeling as though she had hit her head on a rock, and blackness enveloped her, and she blacked out.

*********************************Line break******************************

"Jess? Jessie? Jessie?" James cried, shaking Jessie back and forth. She had blacked out just minutes before, falling forward into his arms in the middle of counting their savings toward the "Mega Mecha". She was unresponsive. Meowth had gone looking for food, and wasn't back yet. And now Jessie was blacked out. James was alone, in the big forest filled with Ursaring and Charizard and all sorts of dangerous Pokemon. James looked hopelessly back into Jessie's face once more, before laying her down on the grassy ground. A few curious Weedle and Caterpie looked out through the bushes, chattering to one another about the big blue man looking at the sleeping red lady.

Jessie stirred slightly, causing James to snap out of his daze.

"Jess?" He said. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. She stirred a little more, blearily clearing her eyes. She looked up at him, and mumbled something like, "You're not the principal..."

She sat up. Emma was confused. There was James, just like she had seen him in that vision, sitting above her. Calling her Jessie. What was going on here?

"Jessie." James said, relief flooding his voice. "What happened/" He asked, staring at her with his green eyes slanted.

"Uh... Um... Where am I?" Emma asked. "Why are you calling me Jessie?" She stared at James suspiciously. Last she remembered, she had stopped for a drink, and had fallen asleep. Maybe she was dreaming? Her hand roved up her her arm, and Emma noted that it was gloved, as she pinched herself, hard.

"Ouch!" She yelped. Why was she wearing gloves, anyway? Was she in science? No, that was first period... She had just finished 3rd. Was this some sort of joke?

"Why did you pinch yourself?" James asked suspiciously. He was looking at her as if she was going to hit him.

"I'm not supposed to be here... I've gotta get to lunch, people will wonder where I am..." She said, getting up and brushing of her... Skirt? She had never, in her life, work a skirt. Not once. So what was this doing here?

"Uh, Jess? Where are you going?" Said James, getting up as well. "You know that Meowth hasn't come back with food yet..." He said, stopping her from leaving their clearing.

"No, no, I need to go..." She said, acting as if she were in a trance. She was in shock. 'This can't be happening!' She was telling herself in her head.

"Jessie!" James said, grabbing her arm. "What is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" He asked her, looking her right in the eye. She sighed, and sat down.

"Um... You might wanna sit down too, James..." She said, looking at him. He seemed uneasy, maybe because Jessie used to hit him a lot. He sat, then nodded at her to continue.

"Well... You don't have to believe me, but my name is not Jessie... I am Emma Jennings, from Florida. I was just in school. I had just finished 3rd period when I blacked out, and I woke up here. Now I have no idea what's going on, or why you're calling me Jessie. Why am I dressed like this, anyway?" She told him the whole story, his eyes widening the whole time.

"You... Um... Hang on." He said, digging in a bag for something. He extracted a blue mirror, and held it up. Emma looked in it, expecting to see the golden curled, freckled, blue eyed, tan girl he always saw. Instead, she saw dark blue eyes, bright magenta hair curled into a gravity defying hairdo, green earrings, and, once she looked down, Jessie's Team Rocket uniform. She felled backwards onto the grass, her mind reeling from what she had just seen. She was Jessie! How? How did this happen?

"Does this mean that Jessie is in your body then?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know..." Emma muttered, running a hand through her new hair.

**********************************Meanwhile...***************************

"Unhand me, you fools! DO you know who you are dealing with?" Roared Jessie. She was angry. There was some sort of school nurse chasing her with an ice pack. She had woken up surrounded by twerps, and now she was being chased. What had happened to her boots? What about her uniform? Where was James? Her hair was gone too? What else could go wrong. Oh, yeah, maybe the fact that SHE WAS IN A 14 YEAR OLDS BODY!

She snarled at the oncoming nurse, and the nurse joined the pack of curious, yet terrified students in the corner. Jessie had scared them all with a well aimed gym shoe earlier.

Now she just had to find a way out of here...

**********************************Back in the forest***********************

Emma shivered... She had a good feeling what might have happened there...

"So... What region is this Florida in?" James asked, snapping Emma out of her daze.

"Uh... Kalos!" She lied, looking at the ground. James squealed.

"Oooh! I have family there!" He looked joyful at the thought. From what Emma had seen, with the whole, "Holy Matrimony" thing.

"Did you have any Pokemon?" He asked.

"Uh...no." She lied again. Then she realized something. "Where are we?" She asked James. He looked up.

"Johto." He replied, looking out for Meowth. Emma's eyes widened.

"So I have... Wobbuffet and Arbok?" James nodded. They used to be Emma's favorite Pokemon, so she was really excited.

"Come on out, Arbok and Wobbuffet!' She yelled, throwing the Pokeballs that were attached to her belt. They hit James on the head, before opening up in a flash of red light.

"Wobbu?" Wobbuffet aked. He looked around. Arbok did the same.

"Hi guys!" Emma squealed, running over to hug them. Wobbuffet looked confused for a moment, and then returned the hug. Arbok looked like it was loving this, though it was confused. James looked like he was debating whether to laugh or video tape this scene.

"Uh... Jess' never done dat before... What's goin' on, Jimmy?" James turned around, as did Emma, and they noticed that they weren't alone. Meowth had returned, holding a basket of bread and some jelly.

"Uh... You might want to sit down, Meowth..." James muttered. Meowth glanced around, and noticed that Jessie wasn't, well, Jessie anymore. She was acting shy, as if she were just embarrassed in front of a crowd of people. That wasn't like Jessie at all.

"Emma... Explain..." James said, looking at her. Meowth whipped around, staring at Jessie.

"Emma? Who's dis Emma? Dat's Jess, James, have you gone insane?" Meowth yelled, staring at the two like they had four heads.

"Uh.. No I'm not. I'm Emma... Emma Jemmings... And I'm not Jessie." She said, looking right at Meowth.

"Ha ha, very funny Jess..." He trailed off, noticing her ashen face, and James' serious, stony face.

"You're not lyin'? But dat's impossible! Dat means... Jessie's in your body, den?" He asked, staring, wide eyed, at Emma.

"Been there, done that..." James muttered. Emma laughed nervously, as Meowth sat down, staring at Emma, unblinking.

"Well... How do we get her back, den?" Meowth asked, handing out bread, and jelly.

"I don't know... We've talked about that. We can't think of anything." Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair again. It had the weirdest texture, like a hollow board of wood.

"Well... What do we do, then?" James asked, buttering his bread with strawberry jelly.

"Um... I've thought of that. I'm gonna need somewhere to stay while I'm here... I'd understand if you don't want me here, after all I am a twerp, I guess..." Emma trailed off, staring at the ground.

"It's fine... We need you here anyway, for when Jessie comes back." James said, stuffing another bread in his mouth. Emma sighed again, this time in relief, and buttered her own bread, eating it slowly.

They all lapsed into conversation, James and Meowth asking about... "Kalos", while Emma asked them about what she could do here. All in all, it was very comfortable, in their little forest clearing, eating buttery bread while talking into the night.

************************************Line Break***************************

A/N Hey! I got a lot of reviews... Well, two reviews, last chapter, so I decided to write this up. Again, I am looking for proofreaders, but, I forgot to put this last chapter, if you steal the idea, you will pay... I have it copyrighted already, so you will pay with everything you've got... Just wanted to put that out there, so I don't have to go through that whole thing. Send your application through PM only, please! Thanks in advance, and remember, Read and Review! See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

The Switch

A/N Hey guys... I know I haven't updated this in a while, I've been focusing on Into The Pokemon World mostly.

This chapter is gonna be shorter, I'm not gonna lie. At least, I think it will be. I'm pressed for time here.

I'm trying something new for me here. POVs! I know I used to do it in Red Lightening, but I haven't in ages, so bear with me.

Alright, enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Emma's POV*

"There's the twerps! What's the plan today?" James asked, grinning at me. I sighed, face-palming. Sometimes, James could just be so... Annoying. And I'd only known him for a day!

"Really James... Catching their Pikachu isn't the priority right now." She deadpanned. James shook his head.

"I never thought I'd see Jessie say that..." He muttered, holding his head in his hands. I laughed. It was pretty far-fetched.

"But seriously, James. Shouldn't we sorta be figuring out how to get me back before Jessie destroys my house, and possibly the whole town, and maybe even all of Florida? That would be what I would think we should do..." I reasoned. Meowth jumped up onto my, er, Jessie's head.

"She's right, Jimmy. We need Jessie back. Otherwise we'll neva catch Pikachu!" He proclaimed. I scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, and my personal safety is not important to you at all... As long as you get Pikachu, yeah, that's what _really counts._" I sarcastically drawled. James nodded in serious agreement. Now he had to be punished.

I whipped out the handy mallet I had found in the space behind me, and brought it smashing down on his indigo head, smiling pleasantly at the dull _thunk_ I got when it hit. This was fun.

"Now that's something Jessie would do..." James whined, massaging his assaulted head. I laughed.

"I wonder what she's doing in... Er... Kalos?" I asked, imaging a rein of terror caused by the previously nice 14 year old... "20 bucks says I go back to myself wearing short skirts and crop tops, and a pile of burnt clothes resembling my jeans and tee shirts. My poor ordinary clothes..." I said, laughing faintly. Meowth jumped down from my head, nodding in approval.

"Dat's Jess... For sure." He said. James stood up from where they were hiding behind a bush, holding up one finger in his signature "I've had an idea" pose.

"I've had an idea!" I face-palmed. "What if we go to Kalos? Then we can find Jessie and stop her from destroying the world because of your lack of good clothing!"

"Oh _that's_ it!" I yelled. No one insults the fact that I'm a tomboy. Especially not someone who dressed as a woman most of the time!

I lunged, mallet in hand, but Meowth jumped in front of me. "What?" I snarled. He backed up a few paces.

"As much as I'm wit' ya on hurtin' Jimmy("Hey!"), we need ta get ta Kalos. It's our only lead." He said. I sighed, stashing the mallet in that wonderful space of air designed for it right behind me. The truth had to come out eventually, I guess...

"Uh... Heh, yeah, so Florida's not in Kalos..." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck; a habit I had picked up from watching Ash do it for years in the anime.

James gasped dramatically, and Meowth just sighed. "You lied?" James asked. I nodded.

"I didn't think you'd take it very well... But here goes." I said, sitting down on the ground. They followed suit, Meowth jumping onto James' head, much to his annoyance.

"OK..." I took a deep breath. "I'm not from here. Not from this world." I said, expecting them to gasp dramatically, perhaps even fall over from shock, but all they did was stare. It was actually very unnerving. "I'm from a world where there are... No Pokemon. At all." James and Meowth's shocked spluttering was cut off by the bushes rustling, and a pair of legs emerged. I screamed, I won't deny it...

"Hey guys! I think I found the... Team Rocket!" Seriously, of all the luck, it had to be Ash...

"Twerp!" James gasped, jumping up. I jumped up as well, but for different reasons. I grabbed James, yelling,"Stop!"

He stared at me as though I was crazy. I sighed. "Ash, please, don't electrocute us..." I sighed again. He stared at me as though I'd grown two heads. Heh, yeah, forgot there for a second... I'm Jessie... "Heh... Yeah, um, well... Bye!" I yelled, grabbing James and Meowth and running. Hey, shock therapy isn't on my bucket list!

"Jessie! Why'd you run?" James cried, glaring at me. I sighed again.

"It's not Jessie... It's Emma, remember?" Seriously though, sometimes James could be so... Dense...

"Oh... Yes, I completely forgot!" He said, holding up his finger again. Meowth jumped back up to his usual post; my head.

"I sorta like Emma betta. She let's me sit on her head like dis all da time!" He happily said. I growled lowly. He was heavier than he looked...

"Yeah, but back to the point before we were interrupted by the Twerp. Where's Florida?" He asked. I sweatdropped... I'd forgotten about that...

I smiled nervously. "Yeah... Heh, were I come from, which is Earth, there are absolutely no Pokemon whatsoever. It's just a show... And a game series... And a graphic novel series... And I believe there are a few Comic-cons dedicated to it... And you guys are just characters in the anime, and in some of the novels." James fell over backwards. I guess it is a lot to take in, though... "James? Are... You okay?" I asked, staring down at him. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be in shock.

"So... Do I have any admirers in dis show a yours?" Meowth asked, jumping over James' still figure. I sighed... He wasn't going to like this, but...

"No... Not really, unless you count my cat..." It was true, though. My cat has a crush on Meowth... Seriously!  
>Meowth fell over backwards just like James. A quick check told me that they were both unconscious. Great, I'm all alone... Just my luck.<p>

I sat back on my heels, taking in the full effect of what had happened. It was strange to think that just a few, well, maybe more than a few, hours ago, I had been on my way to the water fountain outside of class... Now here I am, sitting in a clearing with two unconscious, previously fictional characters, in Jessie's body...

This was too weird... How had it happened, though? Manaphy has the Heart-Swap ability... Maybe it has something to do with it?

Nah, Manaphy doesn't exist in Florida... At least, I don't think it does... What if the Legendaries are real, and they just... Chose me to do... Something. But what?

"Ugghn..." James groaned behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was sitting up, holding his head, which currently had Meowth sliding off it. "What happened? Jessie?" He asked. I sighed, smiling softly.

"Not Jessie. Emma." I corrected him. His eyes widened as he remembered the minutes leading up to his fainting.

"So... I'm not real?" He said, staring at his hands like they were illusions. I shook my head.

"You're not real in my world... Here you're real and alive and all that." I corrected. He looked visibly happier, but nevertheless shook his head to clear it of confusing thoughts. Meowth slipped off, waking up as he hit the ground.

"Oof... What happened?" He asked. I sighed. Time to explain. Again.

*******************************Line Break********************************

*Third-Person POV*

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. It is done."

"Good. How are the specimens doing?"

"Fairly well."

"Perfect. Report back to my later on. I must rest."

"Good night, Sir."

*******************************Line Break********************************

"And... People ship me with who?" James asked. I grinned.

We were currently discussing my world. The subject of shipping had come up when James had asked, much like Meowth had earlier, if he had admirers. I had quickly begun talking about shipping, but Rocket-shipping hadn't come up yet.

"Jessie." I answered. James' eyes widened, and his face turned redder than a Magmar. I laughed as he spluttered some protests about how Jessie was "just a friend". Ha!

"They also sometimes ship you with Cassidy." I said calmly. I got a good response, as he immediately keeled over and began throwing up. I turned to Meowth, quickly remembering the one shipping that I hated with a passion.

"Oh, yeah, Meowth, they ship you with the Boss." The throwing up was now doubled, ironically. The only difference was Meowth was screaming.

I wonder what Jessie's doing right now...

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Ugh! Does this twerp have NO good clothes? Does she even have a sense of fashion?" Jessie yelled, rummaging through Emma's clothes. She quickly threw a pair of soccer cleats onto the ever growing pile of clothes deemed "unworthy".

"Uh, Emma dear, those were your favorite cleats..." Emma's mom nervously piped up from the corner. Jessie whirled around, glaring daggers.

"Shut. Up. They are ugly and horrible and unfashionable!" She shrieked. She pulled out a familiar dress; Emma's Halloween costume, which was ironically Jessie's uniform. She smirked.

"Now this is more my speed." She said, pulling it on. She cackled evilly, rushing out of the bedroom. She had trouble to make.

*******************************Line Break********************************

Once the puking had ceased, James and Meowth looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me you were joking!" James cried. I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't. Meowth, I'd lay off the boss fantasies for a while, that's the main reason they ship you at all. And James... There's no hope for you, the Rocketshippers are just too immersed in it by now, myself included!"

James groaned and flopped onto his back, staring up at the sky. "I'm hungry... When are we eating?"

I shrugged. "Dunno... Do we even have any money?" I asked. Meowth shook his head sadly.

"Nuthin'. We need some money!" He cried. I sighed unhappily as my stomach growled.

"Maybe we can go try and get a job? I can sweep floors fairly well." I suggested. James frowned.

"Every job we've had before hasn't worked out..." He said. I face-palmed.

"No, every job you've had hasn't worked out because you _always_ try to steal Pikachu... If you'd be more dedicated and ignore it then we'd get money, and we wouldn't be hungry!" I said. I stood up, marching off towards the nearest town, and hopefully towards a job.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N So yeah, it was shorter. Sorry. I'm at a writer's block here, plus I'm trying to juggle three fan fictions, a book, a job, my school, and everything else. Plus I'm trying to save up for ORAS! I promise next time will be longer, and I'll try to update faster...

Until next time!


End file.
